Valentine's Day: Secrets Revealed
by Arysta
Summary: In Resolutions timeline unnecessary to read it for comprehension
1. Default Chapter

Valentine's Day: Secrets Revealed  
Part One  
by ACJ Leveille  


Author's Note:  
Well, I hope the formatting on this comes out okay -- my HTML program is messed up, so I have to do this by hand. It's been a while, so, as I said, I hope this comes out okay. I didn't mean to post this until I had finished it, but Valentine's Day crept up on me quickly, and I really wanted to get it at least started by today! So... I'm going to post a section and keep posting until it's done. I hope everyone enjoys. Oh... it follows the timeline I started in "Resolutions". Thanks everyone to the comments about Resolutions, btw, they were really encouraging! So... nothing of Sailor Moon belongs to me, you've been warned. Again, I hope everyone likes this! 

* * *

"Usagi! Over here!" Makoto called, waving her hand.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Usagi grumbled as she sat down on the grass beside her friends. Amy looked up, sparing the blonde girl a smile, and went back to reading her textbook.   
  
"What's up?" Makoto asked, passing a plate of small sandwiches over to Usagi, who squealed in delight and took two, stuffing one in her mouth and chewing industriously.   
  
"Not much," she garbled out. She finally swallowed. "These are awesome! Want some of my lunch?" She offered, holding out her box of rice balls and squid.   
  
"No thanks," Makoto said easily.   
  
"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Amy asked, taking a sandwich when Makoto offered her one.   
  
Usagi looked startled for an instant. "Valentine's Day? When's that?"   
  
"Umm. Next week. Five days from today." Amy said, savoring the sandwich. She licked her fingers clean. "I thought you and Mamoru would have plans made already."   
  
Usagi shook her head. "No..." She trailed off.  
  
Makoto noticed her despondent look. "Are things okay between you and Mamoru?"   
  
"Everything's fine!" Usagi said brightly. She smiled, then let the façade fall. "I don't know. He's fine... it's just...."  
  
"Just what?" Makoto asked. "He does make you happy, right? He's not trying stuff with you?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
Usagi laughed. "He's perfect. I love him so much! It's just that... well... I'm lying to him, and I hate it!" She burst out.  
  
"Lying to him?" Amy asked, at first confused. Then she understood. "You can't tell him you're Sailor Moon, Usagi. He'll be in danger. We'll all be in danger."   
  
"I know," Usagi sighed. "But he's so honest with me, and here I am hiding a huge part of my life from him! Do you know how that feels?" She lifted anguished eyes to meet those of her friends. "I guess not," she said bitterly.  
  
"Now that was unfair!" Makoto said strongly. "We'll have to deal with it, too, all of us."   
  
Amy nodded her agreement.  
  
"Sorry," Usagi muttered. She picked at her meal, pushing the rice around. The squid slid with a dry rasping sound.  
  
"That's okay." Makoto said. "I'm sorry about Mamoru, but you have to see how dangerous it could be. What if he gets captured by the Negaverse, or tells someone and our secret gets out? You just can't tell him!" She grabbed Usagi's hand for emphasis.   
  
"I know," the blonde girl sighed. "He wouldn't understand anyway, would he?"   
  
"I don't think he could," Amy said gently. "We're here for you, though. Keep him safe, huh? We don't want you getting all upset!" She smiled.  
  
Usagi forced a smile in response. "Yeah." She looked up as the bell rang. She gathered up her uneaten lunch and tossed it in the garbage on her way into the school building. Amy and Makoto saw, looking at each other with wide eyes. Maybe this was more serious to Usagi than she was letting on!  
  


* * *

"What's wrong, Usa-chan?" Mamoru gave in and asked.   
  
She pulled her hand from his loose grasp, not looking at him. She folded her arms across her chest. "Nothing."   
  
Mamoru frowned. He stopped, pulling her to a halt right there on the sidewalk. "Look at me, Usagi," he commanded.   
  
She refused. He put a knuckle under her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were hurt and lost. "What's wrong?" He whispered, scared suddenly.   
  
She wrenched her chin from his grasp. "There is nothing," she said. She gave him a smile that convinced him more than anything else that something was indeed wrong.  
  
A coldness settled in his heart. He had known better, he told himself. He wasn't cut out for love, or romance, or any of those things. He pulled his hand from her wrist. "What have I done?" He asked, trying to sound unemotional but wincing at the pleading so clear in his question.  
  
Usagi looked at him, and tears spilled from her eyes. She threw herself into his chest. "No, Mamo-chan, no! It's not you!" She sobbed, clutching his coat. Mamoru felt the ice-block that had congealed around his heart melt away. He held her to him tightly.   
  
"Shh," he said lowly. "It's all right." Slowly, she responded, calming. "Now, what is this, Usa-chan?" He asked sternly. "And no games, please?"   
  
She stood, and Mamoru noticed for the first time the light that he had stopped under. It bathed her, illuminated the wet cheeks and hurt eyes. "I can't tell you." She said quietly, not looking at him.  
  
His mouth fell. "What...?"  
  
"Please," she said, "Don't ask me."   
  
He was silent, digesting her plea. Finally. "I'll take you home." He held out his arm for her to slide her into. She did, hesitantly, staring at him. He looked straight ahead, walking her to her door without speaking to her again.  
  
"Mamo... Mamoru, are you all right?" She asked before she opened the door. "You... understand... don't you?"   
  
"I'm fine, Usagi." He said, turning away without leaning in for a kiss. No, I don't understand! He wanted to scream it to the sky, but he didn't. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her. "Don't worry about me."   
  
She nodded, looking stricken. Mamoru fought the urge to run to her, to hold her to him and demand she tell him what was going on. With a frustrated grunt, he shoved his fists into his pockets and walked away.  
  


* * *

TO BE CONTINUED........  



	2. Part Two

  
Valentine's Day: Secrets Revealed   
Part Two   
by ACJ Leveille

  
  
  
Author's Note:   
Nothing is mine, I'll try to get the next part out soon. Sorry this is taking so long, but writing it hard work! Hope everyone enjoys, and please... let me know how you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.  


* * *

That night, clutching her magical brooch in her hands, Usagi Tsukino pondered again the wisdom of telling her boyfriend that she was the reknown super-hero Sailor Moon.   
  
"I'll protect him," she reasoned aloud. "Like I protect the girls." She frowned. The girls had their own powers, and often protected her. "Mamoru wouldn't be near us when we are fighting, surely." Maybe if she stayed away from him when she knew that there was going to be a fight.... She sighed again. She was called to battle at unpredictable times, and Mamoru was the kind of man who would rush to her aid - even if he had no chance at saving her. Even if she could save herself.   
  
"Who am I kidding?" She cried. "I can't tell him, and he's going to dump me!"   
  
"Usagi, by the Moon, what is the matter?" A feminine voice penetrated the wails.   
  
Usagi quieted slowly. "Oh Luna," she moaned, and blurted the whole story out.   
Finally free of the burden, she exhaled. She looked at the cat - her advisor, of sorts. "What do I do?" She questioned.   
  
Luna sat on the floor, blinking. "I don't know." She said.   
  
"That's very helpful!" Usagi said, slowly re-attaching her brooch to the bow of her school uniform. "What can I tell Mamoru now?"   
  
She winced at Luna's reply. "If you knew you couldn't tell him anything, you shouldn't have gone spouting off about not being able to tell him!"   
  
"Like I didn't know that!"   
  
Luna turned, sticking her nose high into the air. "If you don't want to listen, then please don't ask." She curled up on the bed and closed her eyes.   
  
Usagi growled. She saw Mamoru's expression in her mind, and a low sob broke from her throat. She curled on her bed, pulling the covers high, and for the first time in months, wondered what her future was going to hold.   
  


* * *

  
The next day saw Usagi falling out of bed even later than usual, her mother's hand helpfully tugging on her hair.   
  
"Usa-chan!" She screamed. "You have to get moving! It's almost nine o'clock!"   
  
One bleary glance at the clock confirmed it, and Usagi went into full-panic mode. She dressed in record time and flew through the streets. It was too late for Mamoru to be out, she acknowledged. Sadness threatened to overwhelm her, but she pushed it away. She had to get to school. By the time she arrived, classes had started, and she was relegated to the hallway as penance.   
  
As the morning went by, Usagi slumped outside the classroom door, a throbbing headache started. She stopped the teacher as she was leaving and requested permission to see the nurse. She got sent home.   
  
Her mother out, she wearily went to her room and sank into her bed, pulling the covers over her head. The tears started, horrible tears of self-pity. She tried to chase them away, knowing that they were tears that should not be shed, but found she couldn't. She fell into sleep, the kind of sleep where nightmares run after you and chase you through shadows.   
  
She had gotten no rest at all when the communicator chimed to life, demanding her attention. It was, of course, a battle. Sighing, Usagi pulled herself out of bed and transformed.   


* * *

  
Sailor Moon arrived on scene soundlessly. No one noticed her presence, and she didn't bother to make herself known. She looked at the youma, and was overwhelmed by a surge of raw hatred. Anger burned at her veins.   
  
The cotton candy pink eyes opened wide, then narrowed in a vicious stare. "Ooh," she warbled, "Another little girl to play with!" It was dressed like Little Bo Peep from the nursery rhymes, and carried a shepherd's crook in one hand.   
  
"Come here, little girl!" She screamed, thrusting the crook forward. A mass of white fluff erupted from its end.   
  
Sailor Moon leapt out of the way, barely seeing. Her hands were clawed. "Are you afraid to fight without your little toy?" She demanded.   
  
The youma laughed, bright yellow corkscrew curls bouncing over her enormously exaggerated shoulders. She leveled her weapon. "Show me what you've got, Moon girl!"   
  
With a low growl, Sailor Moon rushed at the monster. She came to a sudden halt when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. Twisting, she clawed at the gleaming white glove that shielded the arm that held her tight.   
  
"Stop," Jupiter pleaded, clutching her leader more tightly. Sailor Moon hissed but relaxed, watching as Mars stepped forward to brave the youma. She screamed her attack, Mars Celestial Fire Ignite! The youma screamed, batting frantically at the smoldering dress she wore. Her baby blue face contorted with hate. "I'll get you for that!"   
  
"It's your turn," Jupiter said, releasing her.   
  
Sailor Moon shoved away, yanking the tiara from her head and twisting it. She hurled it at the youma and smiled with intense satisfaction as Little Bo Peep disintegrated. Wiping her hands, she walked to the pile of dust and stepped it in, rubbing it into the dirt. From the corner of her eye she saw a black cape flare and disappear. Tuxedo Kamen. She hadn't even known he was there. Had he seen everything?   
  
"Hey, girl," Mars demanded, jogging up to her. "You almost got yourself killed here! What's your problem?"   
  
With a disinterested sigh, Sailor Moon tapped on her brooch and let her costume fade away. Usagi looked at the scout with a pained expression. "I just felt like taking care of it today, all right?"   
  
The girls transformed one by one. Makoto gently touched Usagi's elbow. "Look, this isn't like you," she said. "What's going on?"   
  
Usagi stared at the curious, open face, for a split-second managing to hold onto her cold, aloof expression. Then it shattered, and the tears came. A sob broke free. "I thought I was done with this," she told herself, trying to clear away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.   
  
"Whoa," Raya said, "This is serious." Her tone held none of the sarcasm that Usagi was used to. Her concern made the blonde girl cry all the harder.   
  
"Usagi?" Amy asked.   
  
With one ragged sigh, Usagi gave up the fight. "It's Mamoru," she said. "Oh, he must hate me!"   
  
The girls were silent. "What happened?"   
  
Usagi sank down onto the ground, only right then noticing that they were in an overgrown parking lot. Cranes and other heavy equipment stood abandoned around them. With an idle hand she reached out, grabbing a piece of gravel and twisting it in her fingers. She looked up at her friends. "I guess I just messed everything up," she said hopelessly. "I didn't mean to. I knew I couldn't tell him anything... but... I couldn't live with it anymore. I couldn't go on letting him believe that he knew everything about me." She tossed with pebble with some force. "I'm not a mere schoolgirl, and it's unfair to let him think I am!" She said.   
  
Amy knelt down beside her. "You're right," she said quietly. "What did you tell him though?"   
  
"I told him that I wanted to tell him something, but I couldn't." She laughed. "Kind of stupid, huh?   
  
"He didn't take it well?" Makoto asked. She sat on the ground, spreading her long legs out before her. The gravel and the dust didn't seem to bother her at all. "I guess its not that hard to understand."   
  
"He was so mad," Usagi whispered, picturing his face. "So cold and harsh. I just blurted it out, no preparation, no nothing." She sniffed deeply, glancing up into the blue afternoon sky. "I know I shouldn't have... but I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to!"   
  
Raya held out her hand, offering to help Usagi up. "Come on, you're being silly. If your relationship was meant to be, then you will get through this crisis." She grunted as Usagi pulled herself to her feet.   
  
"And if it's not?" The blonde girl asked, eyes wide.   
  
Raya shrugged, but her eyes were compassionate. "Sometimes, Usagi, we just get hurt." The priestess turned her back on the group, facing the lowering sun. "You will be fine, though." She predicted. "Mamoru truly cares for you."   
  
Usagi thought about asking what she meant, but shook her head. Raya's feelings were no trifles. Clapping at her skirt to get the dust and grit off, she sighed. She looked around at the girls, Amy, who stood watching her carefully, and Makoto, who was only now climbing to her feet with the grace and power of a jungle cat.   
  
"What do you say we go out for ice cream?" Makoto asked, catching Usagi's eyes on her. She smiled. "The Arcade should be open for a while yet."   
  
Usagi brightened immediately. "Ice cream. The best medicine for broken hearts!" She licked her lips, hair flopping around as she skipped in the general direction of the Game Center.   
  
Makoto smiled fondly, hooking arms with Amy and following Usagi out of the lot. She glanced back after a moment. "Are you coming?" She asked.   
  
The dark-haired girl reluctantly turned from the sun. There was a sad smile on her face - a Raya smile in every way. "Yes," she said simply, and joined hands with Amy. They caught up with Usagi on the way, and made their way to the Arcade.   
  


* * *

  
Usagi slowly licked the last bit of chocolate from her spoon, savoring the warm sweet taste. She moaned in pleasure, regretfully setting aside the now-empty ice cream dish.   
She looked around at her friends, all too aware of their half-smiles and their concerned looks.   
  
"Thanks, you guys," she said, her eyes still lingering on the empty bowl. "I think I needed that."   
  
"Are you all right now?" Amy asked with a smile. A real smile.   
  
Usagi flushed in embarrassment. "I'm all right," she told them. "I'm sorry about... the battle. I was just very upset."   
  
Makoto was nodding. "We understand, don't worry about it."   
  
"Just don't get yourself killed just because you're upset about something a guy said, all right?" Raya asked.   
  
Usagi laughed. "I'm sorry I scared you," she said.   
  
There was silence. Motoki came over, inquiring if they were done eating. With their affirmative answer, he cleared away the empty bowls that had been littering the table.   
  
"When are you going to see him again?" Raya asked after Motoki was gone.   
  
Usagi bowed her head. The emotional turmoil wasn't as bad as it had been - the ice cream and friendship had helped - but she still saw Mamoru's hurt face as he looked at her. "We had a date set up for tomorrow night," she confessed. "But I don't know if he's going to pick me up or not."   
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say," Makoto said. "That has to hurt a lot." She looked the blonde girl. "You can't tell him, though. You do have a secret, and you can't tell him that secret."   
  
"She's right," Amy spoke up. "You did tell him the truth, and now you're not really lying to him anymore. I think you did the right thing."   
  
"Maybe," Usagi said bitterly, "but it still hurts."   
  
Raya nodded. "You're going to have to find some way to explain to him why you can't tell him your secret, and why you blurted it out like you did."   
  
"I know. I just don't want to lose him, though!" Usagi sighed.   
  
"Raya's right, if he can't talk to you about this, and accept this part of you, maybe you shouldn't be dating him anyway!" Makoto said firmly.   
  
Usagi laughed. "Why does everyone say that!?" She asked.   
  
"Oh my!" Amy exclaimed, staring her watch. "I have to go, guys, I have a lot of reading left to do tonight!" She stood, smiling brightly. "If you need me, call, Usagi." She said.   
  
"I will," Usagi agreed, and watched as everyone began the preparations for going home. Raya left, then Makoto. Usagi sat in a chair, staring at the window. Cars went by on the street outside, their headlights flashing. In the game section of the store, children were laughing and machines were ringing. A fleeting smile crossed her face as Usagi glanced at the counter where Mamoru usually sat. Less than three months before, she would have died before admitting that she liked him. Now, she was pleading with her friends to tell her how to keep from losing him. It was funny, how quickly things could change.   
  
"Do you need anything?" Motoki asked.   
  
Usagi looked at his blond hair and ready smile and shook her head. "I'm okay."   
  
He slid into a seat. "Are you sure?" The smile dropped, leaving behind a very serious face that she had rarely seen on. "Your friends seemed awfully worried."   
  
"Mamoru and I... we..." She trailed off, not even knowing how to describe what had happened.   
  
Motoki shook his head. "Oh," he said, "that's all." The smile jumped back into place. "Don't worry, everything will work out. Mamoru truly cares for you," he said in a whisper. He glanced around. "But don't tell him I told you!" He stood and walked away, leaving Usagi bewildered.   
  
"Even Motoki says he likes me," she muttered. "Doesn't anyone remember how we used to fight?" That was her real fear, she realized, that her happiness would evaporate as Mamoru got upset with her. That he would go back to laughing at her and calling Odango Atama. Not that she minded the name as much, anymore. She would mind not having him smile at her. "And I was really looking forward to kissing him!" She said waspishly.   
  
With a sigh, she stood, knowing that she should have long since headed home. As she walked the sidewalks, she noticed all the couples. Her heart pounded. She was used to being one of those couples! Sure, she hadn't been seeing Mamoru for that long... but her feelings were so deep.   
  
Was it true, she wondered? Did she love him, as the Scouts had suggested? She hadn't thought of him that way. He was Mamoru, not some cute guy with a bright smile that would show her off to his friends! Mamoru didn't even have friends. Their bickering had changed to caring, somehow.   
  
She thought of the warmth that flooded her when she leaned on him, when he smiled down at her. They hadn't kissed, hadn't done more than hold hands, but she felt closer to him than she had any other boy in her life. Maybe I do love him, she marveled.   
  
The front light was still on at her house. She quietly entered, slipping off her shoes and heading for the stairs.   
  
"You're finally home!" Her mother greeted, wearing an apron. "Dinner will be ready soon." She said with a smile. She turned, heading back into the kitchen. "Oh, someone named Mamoru called," she said. "He said to remind you that he was going to pick you up tomorrow." She looked at her daughter with a sly smile. "When were you going to tell me about him?"   
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Does Dad know?" She asked in a frantic whisper.   
  
Her mother waved an arm. "Oh, don't worry about it. He's not home yet." There was a heavy thump from upstairs, and then feet pattering down the hallway. Shingo came into view. "Oooh," he called, "Usa-chan's got a boyfriend!" He called laughingly, passing her on the stairs.   
  
"Shingo knows, though," her mother said thoughtfully.   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, ignoring her brother. So, she thought, heading up to her room, their date was still on. Now all she had to do was to decide how she was going to talk about this with him!   
  


* * *

  
"Look, I just don't know if I want to talk about it yet," Mamoru said, not looking at her.   
  
Usagi grabbed his arm, hanging on it determinedly. "Mamoru, we must talk. I need to... apologize for my words." She said. "I hurt you, and I didn't mean to."   
  
He stopped trying to pull his arm away. Usagi knew that she had his attention. "So, you were making it all up?" He asked roughly. His body was tense.   
  
"No, no," she babbled. "I do have a secret... something I can't tell you."   
  
He started to pull from her.   
  
"Mamoru Chiba, stop that this instant," she demanded, shocking herself. She continued in a more reasonable tone. "I need to explain this to you, and you need to hear it to. I don't want to lose you." She said softly.   
  
He turned to her, tugging her into his arms. She went to him gladly, putting her ear to his chest and listening to the warm, steady beat of his heart. After a moment she moved away, intensely conscious of the bustle of people around them. Mamoru had come to her door, but Usagi hadn't had the courage to speak until they reached the main road.   
  
"Oh, Usagi," he said softly, eyes sad and wistful.   
  
"Isn't there anywhere we could go to talk?" She asked pleadingly.   
  
He looked at her, blue eyes dark and serious. "Come," he said, taking her hand and moving forward with a purposeful stride.   
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, jogging to keep up.   
  
He turned back to her for a second, flashing a real smile. "It just occurred to me that you've never seen my apartment."   
  
Usagi blushed a deep red. "Mamoru!" She said, digging in her heels.   
  
He stopped, obviously impatient. "Do you want to talk or not."   
  
She took a deep breath, startled. With a nod, she agreed. "Yes." He began walking again. They came to a tall building, a high tower in an affluent section of Juban.   
  
"You live here?" She asked, brow crinkling. "Your parents must be rich." She commented as he led her into the building and pressed the button to call the elevator.   
  
He looked at her, a shadow passing over his face. "My parents are dead." He said as the decorative wooden doors slid apart. They stepped into the car, Usagi's hand reaching out and clutching his. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at him. She had never considered that he might be an orphan, although it wasn't that uncommon. Her heart clutched in sympathy for his loss, but she knew better than to express it. The elevator smoothly began to climb the shaft, rising higher and higher before, with a ping, the doors opened again.   
  
He led her down a hall lined with lights, stopping before a searingly white door. He took a key from his pocket and slid it into the lock with a metallic rasp. The doorknob turned, and the door opened beneath his hands. Usagi took her first look around his apartment.   
Her mouth dropped open.   
  
"You like it?" He asked, almost teasingly.   
  
"You live here?" She asked. "By yourself?"   
  
"My parents owned it." He said quietly. "I inherited the apartment and some money. Enough to put me through school at least."   
  
Usagi nodded mutely, still looking around. It was a huge place, with gleaming clean surfaces and thick carpet on the floor. Across the room stood a huge window, one that took up the entire wall. There was a sliding glass door set into it, one that opened out onto a wide balcony overlooking Tokyo. Without realizing it, she walked across the room to the window and looked out over the lights that were gleaming in the twilight. "What a view," she said.   
  
"Yeah," he responding, making her jump. She hadn't realized he was right behind her. They stood in silence for a moment. Usagi's hand twitched, and she realized with a pang of hurt that she wanted him to take her hand. She cleared her throat, reminding herself what she had wanted to talk about.   
  
"That's right," he said slowly. "You wanted to talk." His voice was brittle. He turned, she saw in the reflection on the glass, going to sit down in a fluffy chair. Hesitantly, she followed him, sinking into the couch that sat across the low table from him.   
  
"Well?" He asked, when after a minute or so she still had not spoken, or even looked at him.   
  
Usagi looked up from her thumbs, looked at him. She exhaled slowly. "Look. I don't know why I said what I did. I guess I just didn't want you thinking that being Usagi Tsukino from Juban School was all that I am."   
  
He looked confused. "I have a secret," she said slowly, trying to figure out what she could tell him and what she couldn't. "It's something that I do, that's a big part of my life - of who I am. But I can't tell you about it," she finished in a rush.   
  
"Why not?" He asked, sitting forward. "What kind of secret is this?" His voice was rough.   
  
Usagi forced a laugh. "We don't do anything bad. It's kind of like a job that I have. That we have."   
  
"We?" He questioned.   
  
"Yes," she said, taking a breath. She had worked this all out in her head the night before, but now she couldn't seem to remember the words that she had decided to use. "Me, and my friends. Raya. Makoto. Amy," she named them, crossing her fingers.   
  
"A job?" He asked, plainly incredulous.   
  
Usagi straightened, making herself serious. "I swear! I just can't tell you about it." She pleaded with him silently, trying to make him understand.   
  
He collapsed back into the chair. "So why are you telling me this?" He asked quietly. "Why did you have to tell me like that?"   
  
"Because it is such a big part of who I am," she said passionately. "I like you, Mamoru," she confessed, her cheeks reddening. "I want to have a relationship with you, and I know that calls for honesty. I'm sorry I can't give it to you in this instance." She said, eyes downcast.   
  
"So why did you tell me at all?" He asked, his voice dark.   
  
Usagi glanced up uncertainly. "I couldn't stand it anymore," she said. "Not being able to tell you why I had to cancel with you, or why we couldn't go out on Thursday." She gritted her teeth. "It wasn't fair to you, and I couldn't take it anymore." She closed her eyes. "I know, too, that it is wrong to tell you this, and I will understand if you never want to see me again." She sucked in her breath as she finished.   
  
Mamoru sat silently. Usagi didn't dare open her eyes. She felt a tear slide from beneath her eyelid, felt the heavy pressure building in her chest and knew that it would break her heart if Mamoru told her to leave. She heard a creak of wood - his chair - and her eye sneaked open enough to peek at him.   
  
He was beside her, on the sofa. She folded into him with a loud sigh as he closed his arms around her. "I understand, Usagi," he said softly, nuzzling his chin into her hair. He was warm and smelled good, she noticed, still half-lost in her haze of relief.   
  
"So, you'll still go out with me?" She wanted to ask if he'd still be her boyfriend, but the word hung on her tongue, unwilling to venture forth. He had, after all, never said he was her boyfriend, or named her his girlfriend.   
  
A low laugh shook his chest, and her with him. "Yes, Usa-chan." He said, rubbing her head.   
  
They sat that way, Usagi enjoying the harmony and ignoring the intense closeness. She knew she should be embarrassed, but somehow.... She wasn't.   
  
"Umm.. Usagi," he started suddenly, his voice thick.   
  
She sat up swiftly, thinking he was getting annoyed with her cuddling presence. She shifted, readying herself to move, but her grasped her waist gently, stilling her. She looked at him inquiringly, seeing, to her surprise, a flush growing over his face.   
  
"Are you all right, Mamoru?" She asked.   
  
"Yes, I just remembered..." He trailed off.   
  
"Remembered what?" She asked, cocking her head.   
  
"Valentine's Day," he blurted out.   
  
Usagi was puzzled, then she shrieked. Loudly. "I forgot. Oh my gosh, how did I forget?!" She looked at Mamoru. "When is it?" She demanded.   
  
"Day after tomorrow," he choked out. "Was there something you wanted to do?" He questioned.   
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed at the hesitant question. "I haven't even thought of it," she replied truthfully.   
  
Relief shone in his eyes. "Then, can I choose what we're going to do?"   
  
Oh, she thought, he must want to do something spectacularly romantic, she thought. "Of course!" She said, throwing her arms around him. "I know whatever you come up with will be wonderful!"   
  
He chuckled, then pushed her away. "It's getting late," he told her gently.   
  
Usagi looked out the window, full dark had fallen, and the stars were bright out. She knew that her mother would be worried. "You're right," she said reluctantly. "I guess I should be getting home."   
  
"I'm sorry we didn't do anything," he said, actually sounding sorry.   
  
Usagi smiled. "That's okay. We talked. That was more important." She went to the door, looking at him uncertainly.   
  
Mamoru watched her for a second, then seemed to wake himself up. "I'll walk you home," he said, standing, tugging his shirt to settle it properly. He took her arm, and opened the door. He paused in the doorframe. She looked up to see him smiling down at her, and she smiled back.   
  
Happily, she went with him, watching him close the door behind him. She sighed as the elevator started its descent. Mamoru was holding her hand and once again things were right in the world. She sighed happily and wondered what his plans were for Valentine's Day.   


* * *

  
TO BE CONTINUED..........   
  


* * *


	3. Part Three

****

  


Valentine's Day: Secrets Revealed Part Three   
By ACJ Leveille   


  


Author's Note:   
Okay, the next to last part. I had fun here, and hope you did too. Remember about the disclaimers - I don't own anyone or anything - and enjoy the fic! Oh, and please, leave feedback!   
  


* * *

"I understand," he had said. Even now, hours later, he mused over the irony of it.   
  
The night was spread out before him, a lone upperclassman perched on a rooftop overlooking Tokyo Bay. He had climbed to the height as Tuxedo Kamen, but wasn't too bothered by the question of how he was going to get down. His mind was a whirl of frustrating confusion.   
  
She had apologized! Apologized for some secret in her life! She shamed him - he bent his head in acknowledgement.   
  
Usagi had nearly ruptured their hard-won relationship for the sake of honest, while he hid pitifully behind his great lie-of-omission. He didn't deserve her all-too-evident loyalty.   
  
As the moon soared overhead, Mamoru thought about his own reasons for secrecy. He needed to protect Sailor Moon, that was a given, but for the first time he wondered if he could reveal himself. Was it anything less than complete stupidity to even contemplate such an action?   
  
The answer clearly depended on who he was going to tell - and why!   
  
He asked himself the question: was his relationship with Usagi Tsukino - a brief two months old - world endangering his very life?   
  
Her honesty had belittled him, true, but at what point did dishonesty become forgivable in a relationship? Somehow, he feared that if he wanted to continue to see Usagi, he must tell her something.   
  
Not the whole truth, of course, not bluntly. That would be dangerous, indeed. But, perhaps as she had done... unspecific.... Vague...   
  
Thinking of her confession had him clenching his teeth. He forced himself to dismiss the anger - he couldn't be upset at her secrets when he had his own!   
  
And Valentine's Day! He groaned at the thought of it. Before Usagi's sudden need to confess he had planned a night out - dinner at least. Nothing much, given her age. In his turmoil, he had forgotten completely the reservations he had made at the prestigious restaurant. He lay back on the roof, staring up at the stars.   
  
For a brief second, he thought back to the bliss that he had lived in right before his New Year's Resolution had dumped him headfirst into a relationship with Usagi. The thought was banished, but his soul lay guilt-heavy still. Maybe his relationship with her was better ended now - before tearful confessions, painful fights?   
  
Usagi. Mamoru's eyes closed, and there she was, shining golden and bright in his mind's eye. Her weight in his arms, the soft shampoo-flower scent of her hair underneath his nose. With her, he wasn't alone.   
  
She banished his loneliness, he realized. The dark emptiness that had existed inside of him as far back as his earliest memories.   
  
She was important to him. He would find a way to honor their first Valentine's Day, he decided. Some way to show her how much he cared for her.   
  
Thoughts whirling, he slowly stood, pacing across the rooftop, silhouetted by the moon's embrace. It was after midnight before he called on his power. Shortly thereafter Tuxedo Kamen leapt from the roof and into the dark shadows below.   
  


* * *

  
"So you and Mamoru worked things out?" Amy asked.   
  
Usagi glanced over at her friend. She smiled, thinking of Mamoru, of his warm body, his deep voice...   
  
"Earth to Usagi!" Makoto faked a blast of space-static.   
  
Usagi blushed. "Yes, everything's all right now."   
  
Raya looked over at her, clearly wanting her to continue.   
  
"What about Valentine's Day?" Makoto interjected.   
  
Usagi bounced two steps, half-clapping. "Oh, it's so sweet! He has it all planned out and everything!"   
  
"Wow!" Makoto said, hands clasped to her heart. Her eyes were all dreamy. "I wish I had a boyfriend to celebrate with this year!"   
  
The other girls sighed in assent.   
  
Usagi looked at all her wistful friends, her own happiness damped by their despondence. "Come on guys," she said cheerfully, "Let's all get a shake!" She commanded, pointing the way.   
  
Still grumbling a bit, the girls followed her.   
  
"Nothing like a shake to make you feel..." Usagi stopped as a tall body inserted itself in her path. "Mamoru!" She exclaimed, surprised.   
  
"Hello, Usagi!" He greeted with a smile. Heart lifting, Usagi smiled back at him. "Hello, everyone." He turned to his girlfriend. "Can I talk with you?" He asked.   
  
Mystified, and suddenly a bit scared, she nodded. She told the girls she would meet them at the Arcade. Inclining his head to her friends, Mamoru took her arm and led her to a secluded bench not too far down the street.   
  
"What's up?" She asked, ignoring the feeling of dread that increased with every thump of her heart.   
  
He didn't look at her. He stared straight ahead. 'Usagi, I.... You..."   
  
"Mamoru, you're scaring me," she said with a small laugh.   
  
He twisted, blue eyes burning into hers, taking her hands. "I have a secret, too." He said baldly, in one breath.   
  
Usagi froze, dread washing over her in one foul, dizzying wave. "What?" She asked faintly.   
  
"I've got a secret too." He repeated. "Look, I didn't want to tell you this way."   
  
Usagi wanted to pull her hands free, to run away. She wanted to cry, to scream, to hurt him. He had kept a secret from her!   
  
The thought stopped cold the fury coursing in her blood. She lifted her eyes, seeing the doubt, the hesitation and fear in Mamoru's eyes. Was this how it felt, she wondered?   
  
"Like yours," he was continuing, "I can't tell you all of it. It's... something I do... at night, usually." He was blushing, she noticed. "I can't say it, but.... I wanted you to know." He exhaled.   
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Usagi asked, bewildered.   
  
"I have to be honest with you, as you were with me," he said stiffly.   
  
Usagi was silent. "I understand," she murmured. A chuckle broke free. "What a pair we are, huh?"   
  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked.   
  
"Of course!" She assured him. "How could I do otherwise!?"   
  
"Thank you," he said softly, pulling her against him in a discreet embrace. She felt him kiss the top of her head. She looked up at him, snuggling into his arm, and froze. The angle of the sun cast a shadow over the upper half of his face as he bent over her.   
  
"Usagi? Is something wrong?" He asked.   
  
She shook herself, forcing herself to swallow. It couldn't be, her mind shouted. It couldn't be.   
  
He was watching her. "Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
"Yes, Mamoru," she stammered out slowly, dazed with disbelief. She stood up, taking her bag. He stood as well, holding her wrist lightly and looking worried.   
  
Usagi forced herself to smile at him, though she felt like questioning him until he ran, and gently touching his hand. The touch even made her wonder... was that his skin, underneath those white gloves?   
  
"I have to meet my friends," she told him.   
  
Mamoru still watched her, eyes sharp and fixed on her face. He glanced once at his watch, then gasped. "Oh, I have a study session to get to!" He began to turn, to leave, and Usagi saw a cape fly out behind him, though none existed. He stopped, turned to her. He took her in his arms, holding her tight. He bent and kissed her lightly on the nose. "We'll work things out, Usagi." He smiled at her. "Don't forget, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!" He reminded her, then was gone.   
  
Usagi watched his familiar green jacket disappear into the crowd, and headed for the Arcade.   
  
Should I tell the girls, she wondered? She didn't have facts, after all, only suspicions. The more she thought about it, though, the more it made sense. How ironic, however, that they should each be keeping such secrets, when, if it was true that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen, there was no need for secrets after all!   
  
Buoyed with the thought, Usagi began to skip. She laughed freely into the Arcade, where her friends were waiting, all sucking sadly on their shakes. She spontaneously hugged Raya as she sat down, and laughed still more when Motoki set a chocolate shake in front of her moments later.   
  
"I'm glad Mamoru makes you happy," Raya said. Her voice was sarcastic and genuine at the same time.   
  
Usagi, unable to help herself, smiled. "You don't know the half of it!"   
  


* * *

  
The battle raged that night. As usual, Usagi had been called in a rush. She had been wearing pj's, but decided to change before she transformed. She wanted to look good for Mamoru.   
  
The plan was set, although she was the only one aware of it. She longed to tell Makoto, who would giggle over it, and Raya who would be amazed and unbelieving, but she couldn't. In the back of her head the thought lurked - what if she were wrong? She didn't want to make a laughing stock out of herself, thus she stayed silent about her plans.   
  
The youma was dispatched easily, with no dickering around. Sailor Moon was impatient to get to the end. The girls looked at her, stared, really, when she easily and smoothly rid them of the monster. She clapped her hands together in victory, and turned, looking for her hero.   
  
He hadn't rescued her, but then, she hadn't really given him a chance.   
  
Ah, she spotted him. In a tree. She laughed. He was staring as well. She jogged until she was beneath him. "Tuxedo Kamen!" She called.   
  
He looked down. "Sailor Moon?" He asked. His voice was dark and sexy... and incredulous. Another laugh escaped.   
  
"Could you come down here, please?" She asked, her heart beating quickly. She felt her knees quiver, and realized that she was nervous. The girls gathered around her slowly, looking at her with questions in their eyes.   
  
He jumped, landing on bent knees at her feet. He stood, towering over her. Just like Mamoru, she thought. She reached up, one gloved hand sliding on his chest, the other taking the edge of his half mask and tugging it.   
  
He grunted, and pulled away. The mask came off in Sailor Moon's hand, and his white cheekbones were bared to the night air. Shock and horror filled his eyes, and then slow panic.   
  
Sailor Moon felt her heart begin to beat again, and the relief made her feel lightheaded. "Mamoru," she said, drawling his name out.   
  
He stilled, and turned to her, eyes widening as he began to realize.   
  
  


* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...............   
  


* * *


	4. Part Four

****

  


Valentine's Day: Secrets Revealed Part Four   
By ACJ Leveille   


  
Author's Note: This is it. The end. I hope everyone enjoyed, and I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. Please note the usual disclaimers, and leave feedback with how you felt about the piece. Thanks, and I hope to see you next fic!   
  
  


* * *

Tuxedo Kamen watched, amazed, as Sailor Moon quickly and easily took care of the youma. "What?" He wondered to himself, astonished.   
  
He stayed in the tree, wondering about the implications of the heroine's sudden ability to do her job without flaw, not noticing that she was looking for him until she called up into the leafy boughs.   
  
He leapt to the ground, wary. What was going on? Sailor Moon looked... weird. He stood, unwilling to show his uneasiness to the beautiful girl before him.   
  
She smiled and reached up, sliding a warm palm across his chest, distracting him. Before he realized her intention, she had grabbed a corner of his mask and was pulling on it. He jerked back; fear and dismay shooting through him, and to his horror saw the half-mask stay in her hand.   
  
Sailor Moon's face was transformed, however. A smile, a true, bold, open smile soared free. He heard gasps, and knew that the scouts had seen him too. Rage clawed inside. How dare she?!   
  
"Mamoru," she said softly, and his rage died. He felt... nothing.   
  
He looked at her.   
  
Her blue eyes, wide smile. So familiar.... He saw her so often, but it was more than that..... It hit him. "Usagi?" He whispered in awe.   
  
She nodded and, closing her eyes, touched her brooch. Pink and gold light whipped around her, almost blinding him, and then she stood before him, his own Usagi, laughing until tears seeped from her eyes.   
  
He found he was laughing, too. He reached in his jacket, touching the rose he carried with him, and felt the tuxedo fade from his body. He was kneeling, in jeans and a sweater, on the hard ground. He looked up, and she was still there... her blonde hair swirling around him in the night air. He climbed to his feet, taking her hand.   
  
"Was this your secret?" He asked.   
  
She nodded. "I don't think I had to keep it a secret after all!" She said with a smile.   
  
Heart warm, he took her in his arms, laughing. "Oh, Usagi," he murmured. His spirit soared, not only free of the burden of his secret life, but because of the wonder of Sailor Moon's identity. Now that he knew, he wondered how he could have missed it before. The same hair, the same smile...   
  
"Umm, excuse me." A confused voice interrupted. Mamoru looked over, still cradling Usagi in his arms, to see the scouts. They were all looking a little lost.   
  
"Usagi, I hope you knew about this before you pulled this stunt!" Mars said, hands on her hips.   
  
Usagi hung her head. "Not really, I just thought..."   
  
Mars looked like she wanted to argue some more, but Jupiter, with a bright smile, put a hand over her mouth and pulled her back. They disappeared into the bushes. Mercury shook her head, laughing. "You had to go and tell our secrets, didn't you?" She accused without malice.   
  
"Isn't it neat?" Usagi said, jumping away from Mamoru.   
  
Mercury grabbed her hand, blushing. "I'm so happy for you Usagi!" She babbled. "After all this..."   
  
Raya and Makoto appeared, Raya looking much chastised. She shook her head, walking over to her meatball-headed friend. "I have to hand it to you, you were right this time. Mamoru definitely could be told our secret." She sighed.   
  
Makoto stared off into the distance. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked no one in particular. "Perfect for Valentine's Day!"   
  


* * *

  
"I can't believe that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen!" Amy said for the three zillionth time that meeting.   
  
Raya rolled her eyes. "Isn't it time to get past that?" She asked.   
  
"You're just jealous!" Makoto accused. Raya blushed, hanging her head.   
  
"You have to admit," she said, "that it is kind of unfair. Usagi gets both Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen? It doesn't make sense!" She moaned.   
  
Makoto sighed, supporting her chin on her hand. "Well, I'm happy for Usagi, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm with you guys on Valentine's Day! I wonder what they're doing right now?" She wondered aloud.   
  
"What's wrong with being with us?" Raya asked, jumping to her feet.   
  
Amy shook her head and went back to reading her book. Makoto just sighed, ignoring the priestess' outburst. "I bet they're doing something really romantic," she mused.   
  


* * *

  
"Was dinner okay?" He asked, looking at her.   
  
"It was perfect," she said.   
  
He reached over and took her hand, cradling it in her own.   
  
She turned to look at him, smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mamoru." She leaned into his arm, enjoying the warmth. It was cold on the roof so high above the street. "It's nice up here," she said.   
  
"Yeah," Mamoru replied. "I come up here sometimes to think."   
  
She nodded, understanding completely. "Sometimes I go and sit on my roof, too," she confessed. "Luna hates it."   
  
Mamoru laughed. "It's nice to not have secrets from you," he said after a time.   
  
Usagi chuckled, wiggling under his outstretched arm. "You just like you know what my secret is," she teased.   
  
He turned to her. "That's not true!" He protested.   
  
She put a gentle finger on his lips, still laughing. He froze. She leaned in close, touching her lips to his. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Mamoru-chan," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. She was careful not to hurt the beautiful red rose that he had given her when he picked her up.   
  
They sank into a kiss, slow and sweet. The moon soared high overhead, bathing them in light. Mamoru broke free.   
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi," he whispered.   
  
THE END   
  


* * *


End file.
